Hairstyle
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Sobre cómo Temari no sabe qué es lo mejor para su hermanito Gaara.


Hola, sempais~. Así que les traigo un pequeñísimo _one-shot_ SasuGaa que espero les guste. Tiene por temática el hermoso y adorable peinado de nuestro querido Gaara. Y sí, no estoy mintiendo, luego de un tiempo, su estilo terminó pareciéndome lindo como todo lo que hace y viste él.

 **Aclaración:** _Naruto_ le pertenece completamente a Kishimoto. Únicamente disfruto de escribir cosas de sus personajes y no gano nada con ello, sólo entretenerme y a ustedes también (:D)

 **¡Advertencias!** Montón de OoC (sí, MONTÓN de OoC).

 **Nota** Este fic está dedicado a mi querida sempai _Sabaku no Gaa-chan_ , porque siempre me inspira y estuvimos hablando de escribir una historia sobre el pelo de Gaara. Además, estoy segura de que le debo muchos SasuGaa. ¡Espero te guste mi nueva contribución!

En fin, ¡disfruten!

* * *

 **((*~* [HAIRSTYLE] *~*))**

 **{.ͼͽ.}**

Gaara frunció el ceño mientras observaba atentamente sus pies envueltos bajo unos incómodos zapatos.

—¿Realmente necesita _tanto_ esfuerzo? —Se quejó Kankuro, levantando la mirada del dibujo en el cual estuvo absorto las últimas horas. Temari, armada con un cepillo y un gran bote de gel, fulminó al marionetista. El castaño se encogió de hombros—. Sólo decía.

—Por eso no tienes novia —bufó la rubia. Kankuro fingió clavarse el afilado lápiz, como si acabara de recibir una flecha—. ¿Querrías dejar de hacer el tonto? ¡Tu hermano menor irá a una cita con Uchiha Sasuke!

—Ya te dije que no es así —susurró el taheño, componiendo una mueca. Su hermana mayor lo enmudeció, agitando el peine de un lado a otro.

—He visto cómo te mira —sonrió, maliciosa—. Y también oí algunas cosas de Itachi- _san_.

Ambos permanecieron callados y dubitativos por lo que se consideraría un periodo extremada —e innecesariamente— largo: El taheño no quería hacer muy obvio su ánimo, así que casi toda su atención se vertía sobre mantener pálido su rostro.

—De todos modos, debería arreglarse—insistió la chica—. No podría dejar que mi Tanuki fuera a su primera cita con ese desastre de pelo.

La observación de Temari le hirió. Apretó firmemente los labios, intentando calmarse, aunque su corazón seguía golpeando hasta producirle un mareo. Tomó una bocanada de aire, mitigando el nudo en la boca del estómago. Luego se repitió varias veces que todo saldría bien. Él tenía la situación bajo control.

Notaba el paso del cepillo a través de su melena rebelde: Los mechones que apuntaban en todas direcciones, no desistirían fácilmente. Sin embargo, cuando iba a decirle a Temari, ésta lanzó una exclamación de victoria.

—¡Listo!

Él abrió los ojos y tomó el espejo que su hermana le extendía. Detrás de ella, Kankuro se asomaba, muy curioso.

—¿Te gustó? —Preguntó la rubia, inquieta.

Gaara apretó la mandíbula y luego hizo una diminuta "o" con la boca fruncida, echando un suspiro (que en realidad, bien pudo ser un grito mudo). Asintió, sin atreverse a desinflar los duros esfuerzos de la mayor, cuya mirada pareció brillar.

Mierda. Era plenamente consciente que ella se había desvivido para mejorarlo con la raya del lado izquierdo, mas el resultado fue como ver un garabato de preescolar, en los que marcabas dos semicírculos (uno más grande que el otro) en la cabeza, señalando el cabello.

Forzó una amable sonrisa, ocultando muy bien el horror.

—Gracias, Temari.

Quizá exageraba, pensó volviéndose hacia el reflejo. Tal vez sólo era cuestión de acostumbrarse.

—¡JA! —La carcajada partió el aire, haciéndoles girar violentamente hacia Kankuro. Temari lo fulminó mientras el ojiverde, nervioso y alarmado, estuvo a punto de correr a su lado para socorrerlo, creyendo que tenía un ataque de histeria—. ¡JA! ¡JA, JA, JA! —Al reparar en su risa burlona, Gaara apretó los puños y necesitó recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no volver a esas antiguas tendencias (ligeramente) homicidas.

—Deja de reírte, idiota —soltó la muchacha, lanzándole el peine y tirando al castaño hacia atrás—. Tanuki se ve bien. —Hizo un puchero.

No obstante, y muy a pesar de la seguridad con que hablaba ella, Gaara tuvo la certeza de que mentía (tal vez era orgullo). Él, por un —auténtico— amor a Temari, decidió quedarse el nuevo estilo, al menos sólo esa noche.

 **(*~[*]~*)**

Sin pensárselo demasiado, logró que su brazo dejara de sentirse como una plasta y abrió. Frente a él, Sasuke miraba la calle bañada por los últimos rayos del sol. Al oír el chasquido de la puerta, el moreno giró hacia el taheño.

—Buenas noches, Gaa-wow —se cortó abruptamente—. Ah, tu… —señaló hacia arriba, levantando sus finísimas cejas—…tu cabello. Es alucinante.

El rostro del menor se encendió.

—Sí —concedió y se volvió hacia atrás, donde Temari y Kankuro espiaban (no muy discretamente)

—¿Lo ves? —Siseó Kankuro atrás—. No le gustó.

—¡Chst! —Replicó la joven.

—¡Regreso después! —Gritó avergonzado el de ojos turquesa mientras empujaba a un aturdido Uchiha, quien consiguió lanzar un veloz "¡Hola!" antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras ellos. El Sabaku siguió incitándolo hasta cruzar el jardín y quedar lo suficientemente lejos del umbral—. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Temari creía que necesitaba mejorar mi apariencia. Sé que no luzco bien, pero no quería herir sus sentimientos —explicó, alzando una mano para revolverse la melena y devolverla a su estado natural. El otro joven lo interrumpió.

—Sólo luces diferente —apuntó, sonriendo un poco.

—Kankuro se rió de mí.

—Tu hermano —dijo el Uchiha, incrédulo—, el que usa delineador morado.

—Imagínate lo mal que me veo según él —"bromeó" el pelirrojo. Sasuke no pudo evitar reírse y encogerse de hombros.

—A mí me gusta —admitió, tratando de sonar convencido—. Todo lo que decidas hacerte va a cautivarme.

El rostro de Gaara se ruborizó intensamente, como si le hubieran derramado pintura escarlata sobre las mejillas. Sí, había pasado el fin de semana diciendo que no era una cita, pero… era hora de admitir la verdad: Lo era y Gaara tenía miedo de arruinarlo. Quizá buscaba una excusa para que Sasuke le botara ahí mismo, antes de ser el verdadero culpable.

—Gracias, creo —murmuró débilmente, no creyendo mucho en aquellas dulces palabras, las cuales se oían tan raras en la boca del "engreído" Uchiha Sasuke.

—Si tanto te molesta —dijo el de ojos oscuros como dos abismos—, hagamos algo para remediarlo.

Levantó ambas manos y hundió sus dedos fríos y delgados entre las hebras escarlata, sacando algunos cabellos, provocando que varios mechones —extrañamente lacios— resbalaran por la blanquecina frente de Sabaku, mientras otros apuntaban en varias direcciones con su rebeldía característica. Ninguno ocultó el tatuaje y Sasuke se vio tentado de acariciar la superficie roja como sangre, medio hipnotizado al estar tan cerca.

El moreno admiró su obra, anonadado e incapaz de apartar las manos del rostro de Gaara y en consecuencia, sonrojándose ligeramente. Ambos chicos se exploraban sin manos, acariciando las facciones del otro con el simple poder de sus miradas.

Gaara frunció el ceño, nervioso. Las bocas de ambos estaban unidas por algún tipo de mecanismo que las atraía, tirando de ellas cuando más se resistían.

Repentinamente, el Uchiha se inclinó y depositó un rápido beso en los labios de Gaara. Fue algo pudoroso, hecho como por arte de magia. Al separarse, el taheño notó la vergüenza y también algo parecido al miedo en el rostro del joven moreno, igual que si temiera verlo alejarse de pronto.

Al fin, el Uchiha apartó la vista.

—¿Sasuke? —Llamó él, ligeramente aturdido y con la cabeza en las nubes.

—Listo —prorrumpió el otro, como si despertara de un sueño. Fingía confianza, aunque tenía la voz ronca y todavía no lo miraba—. Problema solucionado. Vámonos.

El Uchiha abrió la marcha, adelantándose. Gaara se robó a sí mismo unos segundos, tocándose los labios, donde aún sentía el calor ajeno. Finalmente, tomó aire y se fue caminando detrás de Sasuke, hasta llegar a su lado.

 **(*~[*]~*)**

A través de la ventana, los hermanos mayores de Sabaku miraban atentos el desarrollo de la escena.

—Ew, ¿cómo puede gustarle ese tonto niño presumido? —Se lamentó Kankuro, contrayendo la boca—. De todos los que podría elegir, ¡un Uchiha!

Alzó su mirada, vio que Temari dibujaba una extraña sonrisa. Viviendo al extremo, pensó, se arriesgó a preguntarle:

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a enojarte porque deshicieron tu peinado raro?

La rubia levantó su barbilla, altanera.

—Todo salió de acuerdo a mi plan, tonto —prorrumpió, depositando ambos brazos en sus amplias caderas. Engreída y pavoneándose, se volvió hacia la sala, en todo momento seguida por la perezosa mirada de su hermano menor.

—Sólo lo dices porque te molesta, ¿verdad?

Temari de detuvo en seco, sin emitir ningún ruido. Sufrió un tic en los hombros, que le indicó al castaño que su integridad corría peligro. Kankuro se regañó mentalmente: ¡¿Por qué demonios _siempre_ abría su bocota!

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que lo hayan encontrado aunque fuera un poco de su agrado y me honren con un review o un favorito (nwn)

¡Los quiero, sempais!


End file.
